deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Owner's Room
The Owner's Room is a location from Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. As implied by the name, it is the primary living area of the Owner of the Venus Islands. It was teased during the Xtreme Venus Vacation segment of the 2018 Dead or Alive Festival and later added in during the December 6, 2018 update. The player (the Owner in question) can purchase via VIP coins, Nakayoshi Medals, or via other currency various furniture and other elements to build upon the room. In addition, the player can also have up to two girls present at all times, and can also assign them to various training sequences, both standard as well as event-related, the latter offering rewards aside from EXP that are directly related to the current event. Tasks Standard Jobs ;Standard *10 Minutes: "Tidy Up" as a pair: Work together as a pair to tidy up the room. This is a simple task that won't take much time. *20 Minutes: "Clean Up" as a pair: Work together to clean up the room. This is a simple task that won't take much time. *1 Hour: "Cook" as a pair: A simple ans short cooking session with absolutely no guarantees to taste. *3 Hours: "Shop" together: Spend a short but enjoyable time shopping, eating and sightseeing together. *6 Hours: "Check out the island" together: Spend an enjoyable time taking a stroll around the island together. *12 Hours: "Carry out a nature survey" as friends: Spend a day taking an island tour together, exploring the surrounding. *20 Hours: "Create a written report" as friends: Create a written report as friends. This is a grueling task that takes a lot of time. ;Outing basket-related Note, no time limit is required for these missions *1 Basket: 2 Girls Have a "Snack": A special Job where the two girls go out for a "Snack". Requires 1 "Basket for Going Out". *3 Baskets: Have "Lunch" Together: A special Job where the 2 girls go out for "Lunch". Requires 3 "Baskets for Going Out". ;Key to the Heart-related *Maximum release (LV41 ~): We open and talk with each other in order to become better friends. The Nakayoshi level limit is released. (上限解放（LV41〜） より仲良くなるために、お互いの心を開いて語り合います。なかよしレベルの上限が解放されます。) Event Jobs ;Christmas *1 Hour: "Prepare for the party" together: Get ready for the Christmas party together by putting up decorations. (ふたりで「パーティー準備」 ふたりで協力して、クリスマスパーティーの飾りつけをします。会話も弾む楽しくて簡単なお仕事です。) *3 Hours: "Make a cake" together: Make a Christmas cake together. Santa and Christmas tree decorations make this job all the more fun. (いっしょに「ケーキ作り」 いっしょにクリスマスケーキを作ります。サソ夕やツリーのデコレーシ しいお仕事です。) *12 Hours: Friendly "Christmas cooking": Cook together to get more acquainted. Authentic foods from each person's country, including roast turkey of course. (なかよく「クリスマス料理」 なかよくお料理をします。ローストターキーはもちろん、各国の料理を揃える本格的なお仕事です。) *20 hours: Friendly "Santa's work": Do Santa's work to grow more acquainted. What's involved is a secret, and identities must be kept hidden. (なかよく「サンタのおしごと」 なかよくサンタのお仕事をします。仕事の内容は秘密。正体も明かせない。とても大切なお仕事です。) ;New Years Eve *3 Hours: Two "Big cleaning" We will do the big cleaning of the island by two sides. This is an important sweet potato for the first year of Kusunoki. (ふたりで「大掃除」 ふたりで脇カして、 島の大掃除をします。一年の楠めくくりの大切なお仕芋です。) *20 Hours: Well-prepared "Ochichi" I osechi the accreditation of cooking. It is not a plains to greet the new year. (なかよく「おせち準備」 なかよくおせち料理の凖厳をします。新しい年を迎えるための大恤なお仕不です。) ;New Years Day (first half) *3 Hours: Two "shrine" We go to a shrine in two. It is an important work to pray for everyone's happiness. (ふたりで「初詣」 ふたりで初詣に行きます。みんなの幸せを祈願する、大切なお仕事です。) *12 Hours: "Greetings from the New Year" I will greet you in the new year. It's an important job to discuss the new Year's resolutions. (なかよく「年始の挨拶」 なかよく年始の挨拶をします。新しい年の抱負を語り合う、大切なお仕事です。) ;New Years Day (second half) *3 Hours: Two "Maid of the Priestess" We will help the Miko. It is an important work which distributes fortune by a cute miko appearance. (ふたりで「巫女のお手伝い」 ふたりで巫女のお手伝いをします。かわいい巫女姿で、福を配る大切なお仕事です。) *12 Hours: "Praying for better luck" I pray for good luck. It is an important work to be dressed in white and purify oneself with cold water. (なかよく「開運祈願」 なかよく開運祈願をします。白装束に身を包み、冷たい水で身を清める大切なお仕事です。) ;Lantern for Adventure * Two "Tanken" period limited to 2019/2/21 23:59 It is a little dangerous work to "Tanken" the island in two. "Lantern for Adventure" is one piece. (ふたりで「たんけん」期間限定2019/2/21 23:59まで ふたりで島を「たんけん」する少しだけ危険なお仕事。『冒険用ランタン』が1個あ要です。) *Up to 2019/2/2 1 23:59 Limited time for "covered Ken" It is a very dangerous job to "have a". You need ten "Lantern for Adventure". (いっしょに「ほろけん」期間限定2019/2/2 1 23:59まで いっしょにーを「ぼうけん」する、とっても危険なお仕事。『冒険用ランタン』が10個必要です。) Closeness Medal furniture VIP coin items Other items Navigation boxes Category:Catalogues and Datasheets